compromiso para 4
by luniitaturksa
Summary: mi madre me ha comprometido con kein?  que rayos pasa aki tengo tios y hermanos k no comocia porfas soi nueva en todo esto delne una oprtunidad a mi fic y dejen reviewsss
1. Cap 1  nos buscan nuestros padres?

Buenooo este es mi primer fiicc por lo k les pido sean amables

La cosa esta así el clan Uchiha no fue masacrado el 4to hokague no murió más sin embargo como tomaran los hijos del líder del clan Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke , que están comprometidos con las hijas de un amigo de la juventud de sus padres y que aparte son las mejores amigas de unos primos que no sabían que tenían por pate de su madre

Cap. 1 nos buscan nuestros padres? Que diablos pasa?

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la que Uchiha Sasuke, Usumaki Naruto, Sai y Kakashi Hatake entrenaban como cada mañana en el campo de entrenamiento no. 3. Todo iba bien según Kakashi. Bueno bn dentro lo que cabía bn si se trata de su equipo de alumnos que a sus cortos 12 años de edad eran toda una calamidad para la aldea y para su sensei.

Uno diría que siendo el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, el hijo del hokague y un chico de raíz todo sería paz y tranquilidad. Pues que tonto el que creyó eso

-TEEEEMMMEEEEEE!- Gritaba el rubio más hiperactivo de la aldea al moreno pues este con su pose de: soy mejor que tú le había vuelto a decir que era un inútil.

-hmp DOBEEEEE….- más el reclamo no pudo terminar pues al campo de entrenamiento se presentó en una nube de humo el hermano mayor de este

-otouto baka oliiisss jajajjajja- dijo el moreno de la coletea

-que quieres anikii- respondió de mala gana el Uchiha menor

-ka-san i to-san nos quieren en casa dicen que tiene algo importante que contarnos

-Para qué?- interrogo Sasuke

Itachi suspiró con pesadez. Puede que su madre no tuviera el Sharingan, pero sabía cómo aturdir a una persona de manera natural. Lo cual el venia muy siniestro en una adorable mujer como lo era su madre. Pero a quien quería engañar su madre podría parecer adorable, tierna y cariñosa, pero cuando ella tramaba algo era mejor hacer ojos ciegos y no meterse en sus asuntos, suficientes traumas le avía encajado ya al pobre Itachi cuando pequeño como para agregar más a la lista. Pues ahí donde veían a la respetable esposa del líder del clan siempre tan calma y apacible, la cosa era que esa mujer era de armas tomar, y lamentablemente para Itachi el ya presentía que su madre lo había involucrado en algo grande, a él y a su otouto bakaa.

-no lo sé, pero prepárate para todo otouto- dijo con una mirada que denotaba temor hacia su progenitora –prepárate… y reza porque nos salvemos de los planes de mama- lo que iso k el meno de los Uchiha tragara grupo y espeso pues conocía bn a su madree y con ella se podría esperar todo, i lo peor estaba seguro k fuera lo que fuera no podrían negarse, quien es su santo juicio le negaba algo a ella? Aun no nacía nadie lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para hacerlo o al menos el no creía que esa persona existía pues ni su padre, el gran Fugaku Uchiha lo hacía, y así con pesadez los hermanos Uchiha partieron a hacia su casa esperando las noticias que sus padre les tenían. Mientras atrás de ellos 3 pares de ojos los observaban confundidos por no saber lo que pasaba.

Mientras en una aldea no tan lejana, bueno para que nos hacemos patos en la aldea vecina de Konoha a la que los habitantes del mundo Shinobi de esta y cualquier otra aldea no se atrevían a entrar pues esta se encontraba del otro lado de una muralla a la que ni el más valiente se atrevía a cruzar pues pertenecía a una clase de guerreros totalmente deferente a los que ellos, conocían su nombre: KILAWEA que era solo una de las 6 naciones de la SUPREMACÍA GITANA, entre estas aldea se encontraban (N.A. disculpen los nombres jejenes pero esk me gusta cómo se oyen jejenes si alguien que lea esto pertenezca o viva en uno de estos lugares solo recuerde que los puse con la mejor intención del mundo y sin ánimos a ofender … -INNER: pos claro como tú te obsesiones con casi todo lo que te gusta ya no hay nada que te lo saque de la cabeza - n.a : quien te dejo salir del closet descerebrada- inner : somos la misma persona lo recuerdas verdad –n.a. regresa a tu rincón y déjame continuar – inner : ok pero que sepas que te demandare contra los derechos de los inner -.n.a si lo que digas…. Bien sigamos) BARRANKIA. MADRID, HONOLULU, WANANII, KANNAEEE Y POR SUPUESTO KILAWEAA esta última mui fuerte por sus inminentes guerreros

Los guerreros, todos los conocían tanto en el mundo ninja como en el gitano como los CAZADORES, que se dedicaban a sacar a la escoria de sus territorios como en cualquier otra aldea guerrera, la diferencia este estos poseían grandes poderes (-n.a. que se les explicara más adelante –inner:¬¬ flooojaaaa - n.a. ¬¬ a tu rincón)

Una chica de cabellos rodados i hermosos ojos jade de no más de 12 años corría por el frondoso bosque, su nombre Sakura, luna Sakura Tojomiko o Haruno (mas adelante les explico él porque del revoltijo de apellidos). Uno pensaría que está escapando del temible yukai que la seguía a gran velocidad (demonios o monstruos) que habitaban en los territorios, mas ella llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro pues estaba jugando su juego favorito ... el gato i el ratón... cuando en un movimiento de desconcertó al yukia ella se dio la vuelta un con una sonrisa digna de un Taisho o Uchiha (n.a. que en este fic viene siendo lo mismo) y a pesar de ser una Tojomiko (n.a. Tojomiko y Haruno es lo mismo en mi fic) esta fue kriado como una Taisho por ser ahijada del líder clan Taisho que estaba en Kilawea, en fin ella se dio la vuelta mostrando una gran sonrisa sádica que podría competir con el mismo orochygay; para de la nada dirigirse hacia el yukai con navajas hechas de agua cortándolo así en varis pedazos y acabando con la amenaza que este representaba para las personas de su amada aldea.

-Terminaste de jugar?- Pregunto una chica de unos 18 años y de pelo de un tono lila que hacia honor a su nombre y a la hermosa flor de lilas: LILA TOJOMIKO o HARUNO como prefieran

-si hermana ya termine- le contesto la pelirosa

-Nuestros padres nos buscan- le devolvió –quieren hablar con nosotros de algo no pregunte porque no me interesa-

-Bien vamos a casa- volvió a decir Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, y así ambas hermanas de dirigieron a su hogar. Y esperando que sus amados progenitores no las hayan metido en algo grave

wenooo hasta aquí los dejó jejje si les parece interesante no duden en dejar un review jjejjejej porfas sean amables!

Se despide con muchos besos luniitaturksa aaajjajjaj bayyyy

No olviden encerrar a su inners en el closet jajajja


	2. familia? Hermanos? Compromiso!

Holas de nuevo

Este fic será un poco más corto que el anterior

Bueno sin más demoras aquí les dejo el segundo cap.

Cap.2 familia? Hermanos? Compromiso! Qué diablos pasa?

Sasuke POV

Me dirigía a casa a paso lento al igual que mi hermano pues no teníamos prisa para llegar a la locura que seguramente estaba armando mi madre, ahhh suspire con pesadez mi madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo la más cariñosa pero también a la persona que más…. Como decirlo…. Supongo que la palabra correcta era peligrosa, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que Itachi y yo llegábamos a la entrada del clan.

-otouto, hagas lo que hagas no vayas a hacer movimientos bruscos – decía con cierto tono de burla –probablemente asi pacemos desapercibidos a sus ojos- continuo

-Itachi te das cuenta que estamos hablando de mama verdad- le dije con ironía –ni haciéndonos estatuas la libraremos

-en fin ya hemos llegado- suspiro

-tadaima -dijimos al unísono al cruzar la puerta de entrada de la mansión Uchiha

-Kilawea-

-tadaima -dijeron a l unísono las hermanas Tojomiko

(n.a lo que sigue imaginen que pasa lo mismo tanto en casa de los Uchiha como en la de los Tojomiko s hasta nuevo aviso)

Sasuke y Sakura POV

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala tanto mis padre como mis tíos y primos (n.a. en caso de Sasuke solo su tío que no cómo se llama su tía y su primo Shuishi o no sé cómo se escriba)

Bienvenidos a casa- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de la que me permití desconfiar –por qué no se sientan tenemos algunas cosas que contarles –y la desconfianza aumento pensé con fastidio claramente reflejado en mi rostro pues de esto no se podría espera nada bueno

-de que cosa-dijo lila/Itachi mientas tomábamos asiento en uno de los sillones

-Bueno…- comenzó mi madre(Sasuke)/tío(Sakura) -tales ustedes no saben que tengo un heman-

-Tío tienes solo un hermano, lo recuerdas- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo/ emm pues no mama no sabíamos que tenías un hermano- le conteste con cautela

-pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros- pregunto con cautela mi herman mayor

-bueno todo se remonta a una historia un tanto complicada que les contaremos ahora- dijo con una risa nerviosa para después agregar- y esto tiene que ver con su futuro…

En ese momento supe que mi vida cambiara de una manera drástica y pude ver que lo mismo pensaba mi herman pues lo veía con cara de trágame tierra

-Futuro, como que futuro – dejo Itachi/lila con un deje de cautela en la voz, lo que me hizo ponerme alerta

-bueno si…- dijo mama lentamente –el caso es que… que están comprometidos desde su nacimiento – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Nos quedamos en blanco, estas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, como era posible esto tengo 12 años como que comprometido con quien?mi vida se hundía en un obscuro abismo.

-….-

Wenooo hasta aquí les explicare como están compuestas las familias

Algunos son personajes que yo invente y otros los saque de otros animes jejejej

Bueno la familia de Sasuke sigue casi igual

Bien la cosa esta así Mikoto tiene un hermano mayor y un hermano gemelo

Hermano mayor por 3 años se llama Hitori y su esposa Hanashi tienes 5 hijos vas en orden:

Renji 18 años él es igual al de Bleach el amigo de Rukia, él y Yumi prácticamente criaron a Shintaro y a Uker

Shuhei 16 años también de Bleach adora a Sakura la trata como si fuera su hija ya que sus padres siempre está en misiones el junto con Noel fueron quienes prácticamente criaron a Sakura, de ahí la actitud Uchiha de Sakura también criaron a Al, y a los gemelos Kaito y Gaito

Shintaro 14 años invención mía

Izayoi 12 años melliza de Alphonse invención mía, pelinegra, ojos miel se tiño mechones de pelo en rojo novia de Christopher el gemelo de Sakura (son idénticos)

Alphonse Alec 12 años se parece a Sasuke pero tiene el pelo un poquito más corto un mechón de su pelo cubre gran parte de su frente y una esquina de su ojo derecho con ojos oro líquido y un arcillo en la oreja derecha

Hermano menor gemelo de Mikoto

Makato son idénticos su esposa Izumi tienes 3 hijos

Noel 16 años es igual a Inuyasha pero en humano y con los ojos azules

Y los gemelos Kaito y Gaito 12 años son casi idénticos a Sasuke en apariencia

Kaito es pelinegro mismo peinado que Sasuke tiene los ojos azules de un tono zafiro y tiene una marca de nacimiento debajo del ojo derecho igual a la de Mystogan de Fairy tail

Gaito es peliblanco con el mismo peinado de Sasuke pero con ojos miel y la marca de nacimiento debajo del ojo izquierdo

Los Haruno

Nadeshko ojos verdes e Ikuto ojos azules ambos peliazules son los padres Haruno tienen 5 hijos

Yumi peliblanca ojos verdes 18 años novia de Renji

Lila pelilila ojos verdes 16 años mejor amiga de Shuhei

Ukerman alias Uker castaños azules como los de su padre 14 años mejor amigo de Shintaro son inseparable como siameses son muy bromistas

Christopher Lizerg y Luna Sakura son gemelos idénticos Chris es novio de Izayoi y Sakura y Al son inseparable los mejores amigos casi hermanos su lema: hermanos hijos de otros fulanos.


	3. historyyaa del pasado

Cap.3 historia

Mikoto/Makato POV

-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O.O- gritaron con gran asombro

-co co como que comprometidos- dijo Itachi/lila

-pues si así está la cosa, pero primero déjeme contarles la historia de nuestro clan

-NOSOTRAS YA SABEMOS COMO SURGIO NUESTRO CLAN! GRACIAS – dijeron con ironía los jóvenes dentro de la sala

-kilawea-

Shuhei- si y como esta eso de k mi bebe esta comprometida ehhhh! #¬¬-

Ikuto- tu bebe es mi hija no tuya! #-.-

Shuhei- quien la crio ¬U¬ dime quien?¬u¬ ehh? Tío?

Ikuto- puff – resoplo exasperado

Makato ÓÓ YA ME DEJAN CONTAR LA HISTORIA!

Todos- sii cué

Mikoto/ Makato POV

-bien todo empezó hace 400 años cuando Kilawea fue fundada, antes no había clanes ni nada por el estilo y las tierras eran dominadas por impensables yukais dominaban las tieras y las personas ivan de sedentairias de un lugar a otro pues no podían quedarse en un lugar fijo pues corrian el peligro de ser atacados por estar peligrosas criaturas….

En una ocasión un miebro de nuestra famila, un antepasado nuestro fue atacado por uno de estos seres, y nadie de nuestro aquelarre acudió en su ayuda pues no sabían donde se encontraba… porque asi eran llamados en ese entonces los clanes el nuestro era el Taisho… había otros por supuesto pero era muy difícil que nos encotraramos unos con otros…

TAISHO POV HACE 400 AÑOS

Corria por el frondoso y peligroso bosque tratando de perder de vista a ese demonio que me seguía trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo del resto de mi aquelarre pues sabia que si iva con ellos muchos podrían morir.

Las cosas no iban muy bien por mas que corria no lo perdia, maldecia una y otra vez mi suerte y segui maldiciendo cuando tropecé con una raiz de un enorme árbol que sobresalia de entrta la tierra, se encontraba a un lado de un lago que según mi madre me conto era sagrado, lo veía tan cerca, maldición era mi final, cerre los ojos para espéralo, pero una luz paso sobre mi tan llamativa Que crei que ya había muerto, pero no abri los ojos y la vi, un angel, nunca había vista a nadie igual, era delgada, alta, con un curioso pelo morado, que en cualquier otro seria ridículo, pero en ella era genialno podía explicarlo pero asi era, cuando volteo a verme los vi, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes tan brillantes y claros como ningunos otros

-oye te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste-me dijo con uan sonrisa tan dulce que sentía que me empalagaba de solo verla

-khe si estoy bien no te perocupes- le dije mientras apartaba la vista y con el orgullo por los suelos, pues una chica había sido quien me salvo de una inminente muerte

-vaya que genio, minimo podrias decir gracias, digo dado que te salve de una muerte segura ¬u¬ - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-hmp , nadie te lo pidió- ôó

-soy Tojomiko Mira y tu?- ^^

-Taisho Keita ¬/¬

MAKATO / MIKOTO POV

Ay asi estuvieron un buen rato peleando, bueno mas bien el enojado discutindo y ella con su eterna sonrria en el rostro cuando destras de cada uno de ellos ueron apareciendo sus familias cuando de repente del lago un enorme dragon salio y les dijo que sus familias deberían permanecer unidas en sierta zona que serian sus territorios, dicho eso por el dragon les otorgo siertas habilidades a los taisho les dio el Sanguetsuhen y la habilidad de controlar el fuego y a los Tojomiko, bueno ellos podian dominar un solo elemento cualquiera que fuera pero solo uno y por supuesto les otorgo el Dragoshigan, con la condición de que lucharían siempre por la protección de su gente, de su aldea y no por avaricia de poder, con el tiempo, con las aldeas ya creadas y los territorios de los clanes ya marcados, los jóvenes Mira y keita terminaron casandose.

-aja y cual es el punto de todo eso- dijo Kaito /Shisui

-pues que desde ese dia nuestro clanes son : clanes hermanos, escuchen, con el tiempo lo clanes s se fueron asentado en siertas zonas por supuesto que Taishos y Tojomikos vivian en armonía en un mismo territorio, tiempo después los Taishos se dividiero en dos, los que quería explorar mas alla de la gran muralla y los que decidieron quedarse en sus tierras.

Los que decidieron mudarse fueron lidereados por 2 hermanos miembros de la rama secundaria que al cruzar la gran muralla fueron proclamados por sus seguidores como rama principal estos era Madara y e Izuna estos al ver que las personas de esa zona tenían otro idioma y ellos decidieron adaptarse tradujeron su apellido taisho a ese idioma y asi surgio el clan Uchiha y un tiempo después se fundo la aldea de Konoha.

-y sigo con lo ismo eso que tiene que ver con nosotros – dijo ya exasperado Sasuke / Lila

-bueno que cada sierto tiempo mandaban de Kilawea a un delegado para ver como iva el desarrollo del clan, ese año yo/mi hermana gemela era la delegada pero conoci a su padre/ Fagaku Uchiha no enamoramos y nos casamos / se enamoraron y se casron

Para ese entonces mi sobrino Renji ya había nacido dos años después nacio Itachi y lila yo /mi hermana todavía mantenía contacto con nosotros/ con ellos mis hermanos y mis amigos Nadeshko e Ikuto eran mis mejore amigos que decidimos que si teníamos hijos los comprometeríamos y asi si fue que paso, hicimos el juramento mas grande que una gitana puede hacer lo juramos por nuestra sangre

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ASI DE FACIL NOS DIERON ¡! SIN PENSAR EN NOSOTROS – dijero Sakura y lila/ sasuke e Itachi

-No los dimos ni nada por el estilo – dijo mikoto/ Nadeshko como si fuero lo mas común del mundo – solo pensamos que seria lo mejor para ustedes..

-CASA UCHIHA -

Itachi POV

Estaba furioso como era posible que mi madre nos haya vendido de esa forma

-lo mejor para nosotros- *que iva a hacer ahora yo tenia novia, eso es yo tenia novia no podian obligarme o si?

Pufff asta aki lo dejoo jejjeje porfas dejen review para saber si les gusta o no para poder subir el procciomo capi espero por lo menos 5 reviws porfasa bayyy

Inner: cress que lo hagan

Yo: eso espero

Inner: y so no?

Yo: me are emo y me cortare las venas con galletas de animalistos remojadas en leche

Inner: bueno buena suerte con eso jajaja me avisas para prepara las galletas y la leche


	4. D e reacciones a reacciones

De reacciones a reacciones

Capitulo 4

Itachi POV

Estaba furioso como era posible que mi madre nos haya vendido de esa forma

-lo mejor para nosotros- *que iba a hacer ahora yo tenía novia, eso es yo tenía novia no podían obligarme o sí?

-cómo va a ser lo mejor para nosotros si no nos dan la posibilidad de elegir – contesto más que enojado mi otouto

-si además yo ya tengo novia madre no puedes simplemente decir eso, y esperas que lo tomemos con calma

- sí, si lo espero y puedo decidir por ustedes en esto, soy su madre se lo que les conviene, además ita-kun no es como si tu *novia* fuera lo mejor que pudieras tener-dijo lo más calma como si estuviera hablando del clima

-y una extraña si lo va ser madre, dime esa extraña es mejor que Kira

-cualquiera es mejor que tu noviecita ita-kun, te lo he dicho ella no me da buena espina, te hará daño

Mientras tanto Sasuke trataba de reponerse de su estado catatónico, preguntándose cómo era posible que su madre les hiciera una cosa como esta y esperara que dieran saltos de alegría, aunque para él no tenía mucha relevancia pues no le interesaba en lo absoluto el sexo femenino, para él, el especie de cromosomas XX solo eran la molestia más grande que pudiera existir a excepción claro de su madre.

*malditas mujeres como si no tuviera ya suficiente con las tontas que me persigue, y ahora agregándole una prometida… hmp segura la voy a tener encima mío todo el día, y parte voy a tener que evitar que las otras locas la quieran matar….. Malditas molestias…

-mira como está tu hermano tan calmado Itachi deberías tomar su ejemplo

-claro que está tranquilo! Él no tiene novia, no se preocupa! –contesto Itachi

-hmp no armo escandalo porque simplemente no lo voy a hacer, no me interesa tener novia ni nada por el estilo, las niñas son una molestia

-bien creo que ya es hora de intervenir en esto – dijo mi padre interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión – no dirán nada no las conocen, veremos primero por el bien del clan-dijo con autoridad –primero las conocerán y luego dirán lo que quieran peor el compromiso sigue en pie

-está bien padre- dijimos al unísono pero a la ves con claro fastidio en la voz para dar a conocer de que la idea no nos agradaba en lo absoluto.

-KILAWEA-

LILA POV

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritamos todos en la sala menores de 20 años porque claro todo aquel según mi opinión mayor a 40 ya era un anciano y ya estaba más en la tumba que en el mudo de los vivos.

-como que estoy comprometida, CON QUIENN!-con quien gritamos luna y yo, estaba segura de que le daría un ataque nervioso al igual que a mi

SI CO QUIEN? QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE VOY A MATAR? QUE PRETENDE CASARSE CON MI BEBITA? #O.Ó –grito como un loco

-¬¬ gracias por lo que me toca onii-tan- le dije sentida pues se supone que él era mi mejor amigo se supone que el diría por mí, pero claro, el prácticamente fue quien crio a mi hermanita

- Lil tú no te vas a casar- de eso yo me encargo lo más calmado, como si fuera lo más obvio- si yo no intervengo que es lo más seguro, con el genio que te cargas tienes 3 aviones 1 el pobre se asusta y se va corriendo antes de casarse , 2 se casan y te regresa a la semana o 3 simplemente se suicida o tú lo matas cualquiera de las dos.

-O.Ó ASI QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTE MENTE BUENA PARA QUE ALGUIEN QUIERA CASARSE CONMIGO EHHHH! SHUHEI TAISHOOOO ERES UN BAKAAAAAA!

- O.O ammm Lil lo que pasa es que tu seguramente lo arreglarías sola – dijo el tarado de Noel escondido detrás de mi padrino, seguramente creyó que me desquitaría con el…. Juuummm aunque no es tan mala idea, es genial tener con que desesterarse aunque normalmente lo hago con Shuhei

-SILENCIOOOOOO, YA ESTUVO BUENO DE ESCANDALOS O.Ó- grito por primera vez mi padre- ˃.˃ USTEDES SE VAN A CALLAR – les dijo a mis hermanos con una mirada fulminante, - ENCUANTO USTEDES DOS JOVENCITAS U.Ú LOS VAN A CONOCER Y SE VAN A CASAR PORR QUE LO DIGO YOO! QUEDO CLAROOO ¡!

-SI SEÑORR! Digo papa/tío- dijimos todos cuadrándonos cual soldados jejejjeje la emoción del momento uwu

- bueno papi, pero cuando los conoceremos u. u además papi, solo tengo 12 años no me puedo casar- dijo luna(Sakura) con su cara de cachorro mojado ¬¬ aduladora

-peque solo los van a conocer, y convivirán con ellos- nos dijo viéndonos a ambas

-enserio papi *.* dijimos ya ilusionadas

-no ^^, los conocerán, concibieran, y luego se casan jijee, aunque sake se casara en algunos años por ser menor de edad, pero tu lila, no cuentas con la mí a suerte que tu hermana ¬u¬- se burló de mi propio padre, pensé indignada cuando un padre se burla de ti es porque ya estás bien hundida donde quedo el respeto hacia los hijos poderosos me pregunto yo?

- ESO NO ES GRACIOSO ¡! Le dije con me mejor rostro sádico

- bueno cuando los conoceremos – dijo ya más calmada Sakura

- en una semana – contesto mi mama- aremos una reunión familiar en la playa y les advierto no quiero nada de "accidentes" entendieron si a esos muchachos les pasa algo en contra de su integridad física LILA, y no solo tu esto va para todos, si algo les pasa lo pagaran caro entendieron

-si mama/si tía

-KONOHA-

SASUKE POV

-Y cuando las conoceremos?- pregunte con fastidio

- en una semana en una reunión en la playa- contesto mi madre

-¬¬ bien – le contestamos

- hay casi lo olvido, quiero que se comporten, que las traten bien, ellas están en la misma situación que ustedes, de hecho en estos momentos les debes estar dando la noticia de que están comprometidas

Hasta aquí les dejo jejejejjee

Porfas pongan contiii


	5. las noticas vuelan

Las noticias vuelan

Capítulo 5

-EN KONOHA-

Era un día común y corriente en el que los ninjas hacían sus misiones, los estudiantes iban a la academia, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y el cuarto hokague: Minato Namikaze, revisaba el papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio, dándole mayor interés a cierto mensaje enviado desde una de las aldeas de la supremacía, para ser más exactos de: KILAWEA. Que decía lo siguiente.

_Un cordial saludo._

_Mi nombre es Mulan Matriarca de Kilawea, y el motivo por el cual le escribo esta carta es para solicita_r _su autorización para mantener contacto entre su aldea y la mía, pues como ya sabrá el renombrado clan Uchiha como ustedes lo conocen tuvo sus orígenes en mi aldea._

_Quisiera poder mantener un contacto más directo con la rama principal de dicho clan, pues dentro de esta familia se dio se hizo con mutuo acuerdo, entre los líderes Uchiha y los Tojomiko: el dar a sus hijos en compromiso con las hijas de los líderes del clan Tojomiko ósea mis nietas: Lila y Sakura Tojomiko con los jóvenes ninjas de la hoja Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha._

_Dicho contacto directo es sin caber dudas una reunión entre las familias en la playa CORAL AZÚL, que se encuentra dentro de mi querida aldea, al cual espero usted dé luz verde a mi petición y también me permita invitarlo a mi aldea para establecer una alianza con su nación. _

_Sin más que decir se despide de usted Mulan Tojomiko Matriarca de Kilawea. _

Minato: _-_vaya que interesante- mientras ponía un semblante pensativo – será mejor que vaya ha hablar de esto con Fagaku- se dijo a si mismo mientras cogía la carta que momentos antes había dejado sobre su escritorio y salía de un elegantemente decorada oficina con dirección al barrio Uchiha.

Iba caminando por la calle, pensando en la carta que acababa de recibir; por parte de una aldea a de la que solo había escuchado historias y leyendas cuando era niño; miraba hacia al frente cuando logro divisar una mata de pelo rubio; perteneciente al ninja núm. 1, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de la aldea, que se acercaba a gran velocidad por la calle prácticamente atropellando a las personas que caminaban por ahí.

Naruto: -OTOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAN!-grito el siempre alegre rubio de ojos azules, cuando ya había llegado al nivel de su progenitor – a dónde vas, a esta hora siempre estas en la torre? Vamos a comer un ramen si?

Minato: - UU¬¬ solo muestra interés para que te pague el ramen vardad Naruto?-le revatio su padre indignado por obtener la atención de su hijo solo por interés – y repondiendo a tu pregunta me dirijo a los terrenos del clan Uchiha; tengo que hablar con Fagaku de un viaje que harán, ver a las prometidas de sus hijos.

Naruto: -prometidas?- pregunto confundido Naruto- como que prometidas.

Minato: -asi es Sasuke e Itachi están comprometidos con dos chicas de la aldea que se encuentra del otro lado de la gran muralla.

Naruto: -O.O QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! EL TEME Y ITA-BAKAAAA TIENEN NOVIAS Y ESTAN COMPROMETIDOOOOOOOS! – grito tan fuerte que todas las personas que caminaban a 10km a la redonda se enteraron de dicho asunto familiar

Minato:-^^UU amm si naruto eso es lo que pasa ahora tengo que ir a su casa para informarles sobre la reunión y que yo también tengo que ir para la alianza con la aldea.

Naruto: - bien en ese caso yo también ire- dijo muy seguro afirmando varias veces con la cabeza

Minato:-pues no se… solo si prometes no armar guerra, y tu madre no la has visto?

Naruto: -la loca de Kushina debe de estar volviendo loco a ichikaru, osino a algún otro loco- decía como si hablara del clima; mientras su padre le hacia señas con la mana de que se callara y se ponía de color azul y apuntaba hacia atrás _ *solo espero que sobreviva a esto, pobre de mi hijo; asesinado por su propia madre… no se porque … pero… siempre supe que Naruto moriría a manos de mi "dulce" Kushina* _pensó mientras miraba a su hijo y futuro cadáver con resignación y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kushina: -Ó.Ó QUE DIJISTE ENGENDROO DEL DEMONIOOO!-gritaba una muy molesta Kushina, mientras Naruto se ponía de color azul y un escalofrió recorría su espina levantándole el bello de la piel cual gato

Naruto: -engendro si, porque soy tu hijo… ¬¬ y tú eres el demonio en persona- le revatio el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa

Minato: -jejej ^^UU kushi-chan ignóralo es solo un niño jejejje- sonreirá nervioso y rezaba por su integridad física-además llevo prisa tengo que ir al barrio Uchiha a…-pero fue interrumpido por su adorable esposa

Kushina: -lo sé, te oí, oí todo lo que le dijiste al engendro… y como buena esposa es mi deber acompañarte y apoyarte en esto.

Naruto: -¬¬ no será que quieres molestar a la mama del teme… dijo Naruto viendo las intenciones de su madre

Kushina: -también eso ¬¬- le contesto su madre

Minato: -^^UU bien vamos entonces-

- ya en el barrio Uchiha

Mikoto abría la puerta de su casa, pues había oído que tocaban la puerta

Mikoto: -^^ hokague sama, Naruto ¬¬ Kushina

Naruto/Minato: -^^ hola Mikoto-san

Kushina:¬¬ Mikoto

Minato: vengo a hablar con Fagaku sobre la visita de la supremacía y mi familia ha venido porque ha llegado una carta en la que también nos invitan a acompañarlos.

Mikoto: ah claro pasen a la sala, en un momento le hablo a Fagaku, Naruto en el patio están mis hijos entrenando si quieres puedes ir con ellos

Naruto: claro, gracias Mikoto-san ^^ - mientras se dirige al patio trasero y los demás se iban a la sala

-en el patio-

Naruto: TEEMEEEEEEE HOLAAAAA

Sasuke: hmp que haces aquí dobe – mientras paraba de lanzar kunais al árbol al igual que Itachi que veía con una sonrisa la escena

Naruto: tan educado y hablador que siempre teme¬¬

Sasuke:¿soy encantador no? –sonrie de medio lado-

Naruto: como un muñeco diabólico maldito chuki ¬¬

Itachi: Naruto… es a ti a quien escuchamos gratar hace rato?

Naruto: ehh? Ahhh si lo que pasa es que me impresione mucho cuando mi papa me dijo que ustedes estaban comprometidos u.u

Itachi/Sasuke: O.O…..

Sasuke: Ó.Ó y lo gritaste dobe- con intenciones asesinas-

Naruto: ^^ jejejejej se me chispoteo jejjejeje

-mientras en otra parte de Konoha una muy agitada Tenten contaba lo que había escuchado a sus amigos todos reunidos en el parque-

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O.O

Ino/Karin: NOOOOOO SASUKE-KUN SE CASARA CON MIGO, NO PUEDE TENER NOVIA NI ESTAR COMPROMETIDO CON NADIE

Kira: Itachi es novio esto no puede ser ó.ó

Tenten: pues yo escuche al hokague muy clarito que le decía eso a Naruto

Mientras los demás estaban en shock por la noticia recién recibida.

-en la mansión Uchiha-

Ya habían hablado sobre todo lo ocurrido y se habían puesto de acuerdo para viajar juntos….

Fagaku: bien creo que eso es todo, viajaremos este viernes para estar allá a la hora y el día estipulado…

Naruto: ¬u¬ jejejeje teme viajaremos juntos y conoceré a tu novia jajajjaja

Sasuke: *_ maldito usurontankashi ahora lo voy a tener que soportar toso el viaje¬¬*_

Y con ese último pensamiento todo quedo listo para el viaje que marcaría sus vidas o al menos a algunos.

Holaa a todo el mundo perdón por el retraso es que no sabía como hacer este capítulo y espero tener el próximo lo más pronto posible

Dejen review y que los muerdan los vampiros sexys sayoo^^


	6. la playa

¡HOLA! A todo el que mantenga esperanzas en este fanfic estoy consciente de que mi fic, contiene muchos errores por no decir horrores, estado trabajando para mejorarlo; primero que nada la información del fic:

Autor: lunitaturkesa

Título: compromiso para 4

Advertencias: contiene mucho OC (personajes originales), OCC(cambio de personalidad en algunos casos) y tal vez incluya un poco de Crossover y si alcaso una que otra mala palabra ^^.

*_pensamientos*_

_Flash back_

Personaje: -dialogo-

- cambio de escena-

LA PLAYA capítulo 6

Era un día soleado en el que podemos ver a 2 familias paradas en la entrada del bosque de la muerte; que era el único camino para llegar a la gran muralla que dividía la nación ninja de la nación gitana, la escena es simple podemos ver a un niño de 12 años rubio ojiazul emocionado, a un pelinegro de la misma edad con su típica pose de nada me perturba; veía con gracia a su hermano mayor que se encontraba inmovilizado por su brazo izquierdo gracias a su atosigante y excesperante novia Kira, una rubia exuberante con aires de grandeza que ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas de Mikoto y Kushina, una gran molestia según las matriarcas Usumaki y Uchiha quienes había dejado de lado su eterna rivalidad para ver con reprobación a la chica que se había auto invitado al viaje, vemos también a los líderes de familia viendo en un mapa el mejor camino para llegar a su destino y por ultimo a 2 jovenes de la misma edad: 16 a Suishique veía con diversión a su querido y mejor amigo (Itachi) y al pobre de Itachi con cara de sufrimiento por llevar colgado de su brazo a su querida (n.a: según el¬¬) pero estorbosa novia; recordando cómo es que se dejó convencer para que Kira se colara en el viaje.

FLASH BACK

_Podemos ver a Itachi en medio del bosque rodeado por árboles que tenían clavados a sus troncos dianas o blancos, posicionados a diferentes alturas y ángulos para así poder practicar su puntería, habilidad y velocidad; estaba tan concentrado tirando unos cuantos kunais a los blancos, de un salto cuando su instinto le indico que se acercaba el peligro, en un ágil movimiento en el aire, dio una voltereta para así poder caer de pie y con elegancia en el suelo; preparado para lo que se le venía encima, cuando dio vuelta para enfrentar al peligro, que momentos antes sintió llegar; lo que vio lo lleno de horror, si no hubiera sido por todo su entrenamiento ninja, estaba casi seguro de que hubiera dado un salto así atrás mientras emitía un grito de horror, pero como dijimos antes gracias a su entrenamiento y su reputación como Uchiha su rostro permaneció inmutable, lástima que eso no pudo con el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda al ver a la gemela perdida de medusa, en versión rubia y podría casi jurar que escupía fuego._

_Kira: -¡ITACHIIIIIII!-llego gritando hecha una furia siendo rodeada por una aura negra-¡como en eso de que estas comprometido! ¡y yo que! ¿ehh? ¡Yo que! ¿Acaso estoy pintada? ¡Soy tu novia!-mientras le daba pequeños empujones en el pecho._

_Itachi: - emm si pero… ni siquiera la conozco…UUn.n- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa _

_Kira: ¡y eso que, cuando tenías planeado avisarme sobre tu compromiso! – reclamo _

_Itachi:- hmp, si lo hacía o no ese es mi asunto y de familia- le rebatió, ya recuperado de la impresión y volviendo a su pose de hombre serio- hare un viaje con mi familia la próxima semana para conocerla a ella y a su familia.- _

_Kira: bien iré contigo- mandándole una mirada de "me dices que no y te mutilo" _

_Itachi: ¡hmp! Como quieras solo no me causes problemas con ellos ni con mi familia, confórmate con que iras puesto que nada de esto será del agrado de mi madre _

_Kira: bien – contesto con una sonrisa de victoria *para lo que me importa lo que piense esa viaja, en cuanto a la prometida ¡ja! La que le espera, le hare la vida miserable jajajaja, y entenderá que Itachi solo me pertenece a mi*_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Un suspiro de frustración mientras veía de reojo a su novia, su lamentación fue interuumpida por la voz de su padre.

Fugaku: bien andando tenemos que empezar el viaje ya si queremos llegar a tiempo

Kushina: por nosotros no tiene que preocuparte Fugaku somos ninja hechos y derechos y muy bien entrenados, bueno al menos la mayoría- con claras intenciones de picar a la colada de Kira,

Mikoto: estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Kushina-chan, no podemos hacer escalas por otros- viendo de reojo a cierta rubia mientras su hijo solo rezaba para que entre las 3 mujeres no se mataran en el camino

Kira: oh por favor no se preocupen por mi estere muy bien, recuerden que también soy ninja- dijo con desdén

Kushina: yo solo aclaraba que nosotros estaríamos bien, no era mi intención que pensaras algo tan ridículo como que nos preocupábamos por ti.

Minato: emm si bueno avancemos ya quieren- mientras se acercaba a Fugaku para empezar el viaje

Minato- Dios cuando nuestras esposas se unes es de temer O.O- le susurro a Fugaku ara que solo el pudiera oír

Fugaku: estoy muy de acuerdo contigo

Naruto: ¡GENIAL DATEBAYO!

Sasuke: hmp dobe- fastidiado por el grito del rubio

Naruto: ¡QUE DIJISTE TEMEE!

Sasuke: dije dobe oh acaso necesitas que te lo deletree usurontankashi

Y el viaje continuo de esa forma con gritos y peleas entre los niños, zapes por parte de Kushina a Naruto, comentarios en contra de las jóvenes madres a cierta rubia y viceversa; en si nada fuera del otro mundo o a lo que ellos estaban ya acostumbrados; el viaje se dio sin ningún contratiempo pronto pudieron pasar la gran muralla y entraron a un frondoso bosque en el cual siguieron un vereda marcada previamente por la única del grupo que conocía la zona, de esa forma evitarían a toda costa luchar contra las temidas criaturas que residían en dicho bosque; después de una larga caminata llegaron al final del bosque que terminaba en un barranco muy alto y al fondo lo que pudieron divisar un rio al pie de la barranca y más adelante un pequeño bosque seguida de una aldea sumamente hermosa que era flanqueada al este por una enorme pradera en la que pudieron divisar con algo de dificultad un hermosa pero pequeñas cascada rodeada por numerosas y hermosas flores de todos tipos y colores y las lejano una manada de caballos salvajes tan hermosos e inhóspitos como el rio; el oeste de la pradera era flanqueado por un bosque que si bien parecía un poco lúgubre a su vez al centro de este escondía unas hermosa cúspides barrancas y cascadas que creyeron sería imposible, era como ver todo un mundo tan diferente y fantasioso que varios creyeron haber muerto, no concebían tanta belleza y por fin al norte más allá de la aldea se encontraba un inmenso y majestuoso mar azul el cual claro era su destino;

Naruto: O.O ¡wooooow todo esto es hermoso!

Todos: O.O… -impresinados por la gran vista ecepto Mikoto

Mikoto: ahhh –suspiro- hogar dulce hogar, niños bienvenodos jjijiji^^ yo naci aquí, este es mi hogar jijijiji andando o no llegaremos

Y asi sin más continuaron con su camino, para asi llegar a su destino tan pronto les fuera posible

-EN LA PLAYA-

Podemos divisar en una zona apartada toda la gente y un tanto mas privada a una familia o mas bien 3 familias disfurtando de su compañía y de su dia libre

Un joven de 12 años prácticamente igual físicamente a Sasuke pero con ojos azules les hablaba al rsto de los jóvenes: Sakura, Alphonse, Gaito, Cristopher, Izayoi, Lila, Noel, Shuhei, Renji, Yumi, Shintaro y algunas primas de los Tojomiko Shania, Rósela, Jade, Alex, Drake y Damon.

Kaito: bien, ¿Qué aremos para darle la bienvenida? ¬u¬

Gaito: quizai unas cuantas amenazas y demostración de nuestro poder baste para asustarlos un poquito ¬u¬

Lila: ¬¬ oh que genios son ustedes, ¿no recuerdan la amenaza de mama?

Al: si la recordamos dijo que no los dañáramos físicamente, pero no dijo nada de psicológicamente ¬u¬

Sakura o luna: ni-chan no creo que sea buena idea, al final nosotros seriamos los perjudicados

Kaito: ohh vamos Lun nada malo les pasara… creo jajajjajaja

Luna: bueno, ok pero yo no me involucro en sus planes

-en la entrada de la playa -

ITACHI´S POV

Al fin aviamos llegado a la playa, era sin duda muy hermosa, como todo los paisajes por aquí, era un playa en forma de media luna flanqueada por unas barrancas más al norte algo muy privado, eso era genial no tendríamos que soportar miradas de escrutinio más que as necesarias por parte de las personas que conoceríamos; era un lindo día el sol brillaba, había arena blanca, el agua se veía fresca y tan azul que era muy llamativo y… y entonces la vi… un chica de pelo lila muy hermosa, figura envidiable por cualquiera, parecía una diosa jugaba volley ball con un grupo de chicos y mi curiosidad aumento cuando volteo a verme pude divisar los ojos mas hermosos k jams he visto, tan verdes …

Mikoto: hemos llegado… jiji hora de las presentaciones….

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI JEJEJEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS AJAJJAJA

Quisiera agradecer a 00oHiNaTaUzUmAkIo00 y a isacandy por mantenerse fieles a mi fic muchas gracias lindas espero que el capi sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews y animos! ¡HASTA LA RPOXIMAA! ¡SAYOOOO! UN GRAN BESO LUNIITA


	7. Presentaciones parte 1

Autor: luniitaturkesa

Título: compromiso para 4

Advertencias: contiene mucho OC (personajes originales), OCC(cambio de personalidad en algunos casos) y tal vez incluya un poco de Crossover y si alcaso una que otra mala palabra ^^.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero si la historia. Y ojala también el gran Masashi Kishimoto considere regalarme a Sasuke *.* jejeejejjeje

*_pensamientos*_

_Flash back_

Personaje: -dialogo-

- cambio de escena-

Capítulo 7: Presentaciones parte 1

ITACHI'S POV.

Al fin aviamos llegado a la playa, era sin duda muy hermosa, como todo los paisajes por aquí, era un playa en forma de media luna flanqueada por unas barrancas más al norte algo muy privado, eso era genial no tendríamos que soportar miradas de escrutinio más que as necesarias por parte de las personas que conoceríamos; era un lindo día el sol brillaba, había arena blanca, el agua se veía fresca y tan azul que era muy llamativo y… y entonces la vi… un chica de pelo lila muy hermosa, figura envidiable por cualquiera, parecía una diosa jugaba voleibol con un grupo de chicos y mi curiosidad aumento cuando volteo a verme pude divisar los ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto, tan verdes …

Mikoto: hemos llegado… jiji hora de las presentaciones….- interrumpió mis pensamientos mi muy alegra madre- ¡HOLAAA! HEMOS LLEGADO – grito con fuerza para que las personas que estaban frente a nosotros voltearan a vernos con clara curiosidad reflejada en el rostro, la chica con cara de ángel como la había bautizado hace escasos minutos, tomo el balón con el que jugaban y como el reto avanzó hacia nosotros.

Nadeshko: ¡MI-CHAN cuanto tiempo! – dijo con entusiasmo una señora que aparentaba la misma edad que mi madre, su cabello era rosa fucsia y mirada dulce en sus verdes ojos; supongo que debía ser la madre de la chica de cabello morado claro… como de un tono lila y ojos verdes muy hermosos y llamativos paro que a la vez expresaban peligro… (Procesando) * _¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO! ¡Cabello lila y ojos verdes!_

_Flash back _

_Itachi: -Como se supone que me voy a casar con ella: 1 no la conozco, 2 tengo novia, 3 no la conozco ni de vista, ¿acaso tu si? Y 4 ¡NO LA CONOZCO!_

_Mikoto: mmm… no la verdad en mi vida la he visto- con una mano en la barbilla pensativa- lo único que sé es que tiene el pelo lila y ojos verdes…_

_Fin flash back_

_Itachi: *No puede ser es ella… ¡ella es mi prometida!*_

FIN ITACHI´S POV

SASUKE POV

Todo mundo se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor *_genial lo que me faltaba, que invadieran mi espacio y robaran mi aire*_ voltee la cara a un costado en claro signo de fastidio por la invasión personal, entonces la vi alejada de todo el tumulto una niña de mi edad que veía hacia acá con una sonrisa de comprensión hacia mí; era delgada, con una estructura bien definida para tener 12 años, a simple vista se veía frágil *_hmp no duraría en el campo de batalla* _tenía los ojos verdes jades y un llamativo cabello rosado, que a pesar de todo en ella se veía bien; mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de mi madre.

Mikoto: lo mismo digo Nade-chan, a pasado mucho tiempo; ¿recuerdas a mi esposo Fugaku?

Nadeshko: jajaja si lo recuerdo ben y estoy segura de que tu recuerdas a mi Ikuto

Ikuto: tanto tiempo mi-chan y fuga-baka sigues con la misma cara de estreñido de siempre, me sorprende que mi-chan no te haya dejado ya jajajjajja ¬u¬

Fugaku: *¬¬ Ikuto, veo que sigue igual de idiota que siempre si no es que mas

Kushina: JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJA XD ¡TE LLAMO FUGA-BAKA JAJAJJAJA! – muriéndose de la risa

Ikuto: jajjajaja ¿Quién eres? ¡Me caes bien!

Kushina: mi nombre es Kushina Usumaki date bayo y el es mi esposo y el hokague de Konoha Minato y el mocoso de allá es mi hijo Naruto

Minato: ^^UU mucho gusto Minato Namikaze

Naruto: ¬¬ mocoso tu abuela vieja loca ¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO Y SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGUE DATEBAYO!

Contesto como todo un dobe el dobe, ha beses siento pena por el hokague, mira que vivir condenado eternamente a ese par que horror yo mi suicidaba

Ikuto: mucho gusto entonces… pero vengan con nosotros tomen asiento haremos las presentaciones debidas y asi mi-chan conocera a sus futuras nueras ¬u¬ que doy mi alma al diablo si ella no esta emocionada por conocerlas…

Mikoto: ¡siii! -Dijo mi madre dando pequeños saltos sobre sus pies y juntando las manos al nivel de su barbilla, haciéndola pareces como una niña pequeña a la que la van a dar un regalo- I-kun que emoción preséntalas, preséntalas- _*¿I-kun? Ok quien era esa señora y que había hecho con mi dulce y educada madre.*_

¿?: Bien pero primero ¿no quieres saludar a tus hermanos consentidos mi-chan? O ¿a tus sobrinos? –dijo un hombre como unos 3 años más grande que mi madre de pelo negro con reflejos rojizos, un tanto musculoso, sus ojos eran negros, vestido con un traje de baño color negro y el símbolo del clan en uno de los bolsillos de sus bermudas. *_ ¿Sobrinos? O sea que ese hombre es uno de los hermanos de mi madre y mi supuesto tío hum interesante*_

Mikoto: O.O! ¡HITORI! ¡HERMANO! ¿EN VERDAD ERES TU?- grito con gran entusiasmo mi madre mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a mi recién descubierto pariente

Suishi: vaya ver a la tía Mikoto tan emocionada tan seguido es muy raro y hasta da un poco de miedo- dijo con voz muy baja más todos asentimos a la verdad que había dicho o.o

¿?: ¿y qué hay de mí?- dijo una vos detrás de Hitori

Mikoto: ¡MAKATO! OH ¡MI ADORADO GEMELO CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!-y como un raya abento a un lado a Hitori haciendo que callera al suelo; lanzándose a los brazos de la versión masculina de mi madre, lo cual me estaba perturbando

Hitori: ¡AUUUUU! ¡Oye no sé si te diste cuenta pero estoy aquí abajo- reclamo desde el suelo -¡además! ¿No quieres conocer a mis hijos y saludar a Hanashi?- indignado

Makato: yo primero Hitori, soy su gemelo- alardeo

Hitori: y yo soy su hermano mayor ¬¬

Hanashi: ya no se comporten como unos niños pequeños hay tiempo para todo después de todo se quedaran aquí al menos una semana; hola Mikoto, espero me recuerdes

Mikoto: claro que si Hana-chan, tú Izumi y Nadeshko era mis mejores amigas desde muy pequeñas, ¡cómo podría olvidarlas!

Izumi: eso me alegra, pero… ¿quién presenta primero a quién?

Hitori: yo primero, ¡soy el mayor!- con aires de grandeza- bien ella es mi esposa Hanashi – señalo a una mujer de pelo negro, ojos dorados delgada, vestía un traje de baño de una pieza negro y un leotardo blanco con el símbolo del clan en este- mi hijo mayor Renji tiene 18 años - un muchacho peli rojo anudado en una coleta baja, ojos negros, musculoso pero no exagerad, llevaba tatuado en el pecho un tigre; levanto la mano en forma de saludo, se veía tranquilo- Shuhei de 16 años- ojos negros, alto, cabello negro revuelto, musculoso, el aparentaba peligro en la mirada, llevaba tatuado en el rostro una línea horizontal al nivel de la mejilla izquierda, desde la oreja hasta un poco antes de la nariz y encima de esta un 69 y otro en el pecho, una pantera; inclino la cabeza como saludo- Shintaro de 14- peli negro ojos azules, cabello revuelto, serio, tatuaje en el pecho, un león, pero con mirada traviesa, tenía mis sospechas con ese chico; levanto la mano como saludo- y los mellizos Izayoi y Alphonse Alec de 12 años- la chica estaba de espalda llevaba un taje de 2 piezas por lo que vi el tatuaje de un a mantis religiosa en su espalda, y luego dio la vuelta dándonos la cara y el chico de veía serio, llevaba un arcillo en la oreja derecha y un tatuaje de un lobo en el pecho, ambos eran peli negros, de ojos dorados, la chica llevaba el pelo recogido en 2 coletas bajas con las puntas rojas, y el chico lo llevaba corto y revuelto (n.a: nadie en el clan conoce los cepillos) su mirada era un tanto peligrosa.

Makato: bien, mi turno, mi esposa Izumi- piel blanca cabello blanco ojos dorados delgada, traje rojo (n.a para abreviar están en una playa por lo tanto todos llevan traje de baño las señoras casadas de 1 pieza con leotardo y las de más de 2 piezas)- mi hijo mayor Noel 16 años- alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, musculoso, piel blanca, tatuaje de un perro en el pecho (hoski siberiano)- y los gemelos Kaito y Gaito de 12 años- Kaito: (idéntico a Sasuke), pelo negro y ojos azules, tatuaje de una serpiente negra en el pecho. Gaito: (idéntico a Sasuke), pelo blanco ojos dorados, tatuaje de una serpiente blanca en el pecho. (Son basiliscos las serpientes, como la de Harry Potter)

Ikuto: supongo que es mi turno, mi esposa Nadeshko- su cabello era rosa fucsia y mirada dulce en sus verdes ojos, delgada y piel blanca- mi hija mayor Yumi de 18 años, Yumi es la novia de Renji jajaaj- alta, buen cuerpo, ojos azules, pelo blanco recogido en una coleta alta, delgada, tatuaje de un lobo o en la espalda- Lila de 16 años- alta, piel blanca, cabello lila, ojos verdes, tatuaje de un cuervo en la espalda *_vaya se llevara bien con el idiota de Itachi, ya que tiene afición por esos malditos pajarracos_* Uker de 14 años- cabello café, ojos verdes alto, y musculosos, un águila en el pecho *_debe ser el adoptado jajaja pues tiene el cabello normal*- _y los gemelos Cristopher y luna Sakura de 12 años – eran idénticos solo que el chico llevaba el pelo corto y una sombre en el pecho y la chica de ase rato un dragón en la espalda. *_curioso, la chica se ve frágil pero lleva marca de cazador en la espalda…*_

Mikoto: nuestro turno, ya conocen a mi esposo Fugaku- señalo a papa – él es Itachi, tiene 16 años – señalo a Itachi – y Sasuke de 12 años – dijo mi madre mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro- por cierto, espero no les importe que hallamos traído con nosotros a mi sobrino Suishi.

Ikuto: por supuesto que no, siéntete en familia hijo

Suishi: muchas gracias señor Tojomiko

Ikuto: llámame Ikuto vale, estamos en confianza.

¿?: Disculpen sigo aquí por si lo olvidaban-*_y tenía que abrir la bocona*_

Kushina: si a nadie le importa eso- le restó importancia batiendo la mano de arriba a bajo

Kira: ¿disculpa?, pero soy la novia de Itachi

Kushina: y yo la esposa del hokague así que te callas

Itachi: Kira…

Kira: hmp-cruzándose e brazos

Mikoto: si… Bueno, mis nueras, quiero ver a mis nueras- ignorando a la rubia- olvídate de ella i-kun, solo estorba…

Kira: fulminando a Mikoto

Itachi: mama…- con cara de cansancio y vigilando para que Kira no se lanzara encima a su madre

Ikuto: *_novia* _emm si, bueno… ella es Lila, capitana de escuadra cazadora y desde ahora la prometida de Itachi ^^

Lila: hola un gusto…¬¬

Mikoto: ¡kyyyaaa! Pero si es preciosa

Kira: eso es la prometida de mi Itachi, si claro, si yo me dejo

Lila: #¬¬ mama…

Nadeshko: ¿si? ¿qué pasa? Lil

Lila: dijiste que no dañáramos la integridad física de los hermanos Uchiha ni sus padres… pero… ¿la rubia idiota entra en el trato? Oh ¿puedo divertirme un rato?- mostrando una sonrisa tétrica.

Kushina: oh ¡me encanta esta chica¡ adelante lila has lo que se te plazca

Shuhei: tranquila Lil- dijo posándose detrás de ella y abrazándola de la cintura

Itachi: basta Kira- * _quien se cree para abrazar así a lila, ella es mi prometida_¬¬ _inner: tal vez pero tú compadre trajiste a tu noviecita y… alomejor tendrás competencia con tu propio primo Itachi: tal vez tengas razón… pero aun así no me gusta*_

Kira: pero mires el noviecito sale en tu defensa, porque no mejor que quedas con el y dejas a mi Itachi en paz- con veneno en las palabras

Shuhei: no salgo en su defensa, solo que no vales la pena…

Lila: si tienes razón… no vale la pena… y para que te enteres Shuhei no es mi novio

Ikuto: emm si bueno… ella es luna Sakura la prometida de…- o alcanzo a terminar

Mikoto: mi Sasuke *.*

Kushina/Mikoto: que kawaii

Kushina: si no quieres a Sasuke igual lo puedes dejar y casarte con Naruto – tomando las manos de Sakura

Sakura: emm yo… eto…

Mikoto: ¡ella será mi nuera Kushina! Sakura-chan mira él es mi Sasuke- poniéndolos frente a frente

Sakura: ehhh hola ^^UUU

Sasuke: hmp ¬¬ hola *_madre no me ayudes, hmp segura es otra niña estorbosa, como todas inner: tal vez pero ¡es muy linda *.*! Sasuke: cállate quieres que tampoco eres de mucha ayuda #¬¬*_

Mikoto: kawaii ^^

Naruto: ¡HOLA DATEBAYO SOY NARUTO USUMAKI Y SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE DVERAS JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ERES MUY LINDA, IGNORA AL TEME YO ME CASARE CONTIGO CON MUCHO GUSTO DATEBAYO!

Sakura: emmm yo… ¿gracias?...¿teme?- con cara de miedo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás hasta esconderse detrás de Alphonse

Sasuke: hmp dobe #¬¬ *_quien se cree este inútil inner: ¿celoso? Sasuke: cállate*_

Alphonse: no deberías de acercarte tanto, la estas asustando ¬¬- poniéndose delante de Naruto

Sasuke* _hmp dobe ¬u¬*_

Naruto: y tu como sabes #¬¬

Al: porque lun odia los payasos… Y dado que tú eres uno…

Naruto: ¡que dijiste baka! #¬¬

PUFFF HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO JAJAJAJJA ESTE ES CAPI MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO JAJAJAJAJA

NOS LEEMOS A LA PROXIMA

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! QUE LOS MUERDAN LOS VAMPIROS JAJJAJA

SALUDOS LINIITATURKESA ^^


	8. Presentaciones parte 2

Capítulo 8

Autor: luniitaturkesa

Título: compromiso para 4

Advertencias: contiene mucho OC (personajes originales), OCC(cambio de personalidad en algunos casos) y tal vez incluya un poco de Crossover y si alcaso una que otra mala palabra ^^.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero si la historia. Y ojala también el gran Masashi Kishimoto considere regalarme a Sasuke *.* jejeejejjeje

*_pensamientos*_

_Flash back_

Personaje: -dialogo-

- cambio de escena-

Capítulo 8: presentaciones parte 2

SAKURA´S POV

Naruto: ¡HOLA DATEBAYO SOY NARUTO USUMAKI Y SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE DVERAS JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ERES MUY LINDA, IGNORA AL TEME YO ME CASARE CONTIGO CON MUCHO GUSTO DATEBAYO!

Sakura: emmm yo… ¿gracias?...¿teme?- con cara de miedo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás hasta esconderse detrás de Alphonse

Sasuke: hmp dobe #¬¬ *_quien se cree este inútil inner: ¿celoso? Sasuke: cállate*_

Alphonse: no deberías de acercarte tanto, la estas asustando ¬¬- poniéndose delante de Naruto

Sasuke* _hmp dobe ¬u¬*_

Naruto: y tu como sabes #¬¬

Al: porque lun odia los payasos… Y dado que tú eres uno…

Naruto: ¡que dijiste baka! #¬¬

Me escondí detrás de mí ni-chan, pues este chico… Naruto era demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto, no es que juzgue a las personas paro tengo fobia a los payasos (n.a coulrofobia. Fobia o miedo irracional a los payasos… U.U lo cual está, bien yo los odio, son malvados con esas sonrisas psicópatas, miradas de locos he invadiendo tu espacio vital simplemente no me agradan nadita son horrorosos) no los soporto y mis hermanos lo saben muy bien.

Al: dije payaso eso es lo que eres o acaso eres tonto ¬u¬- con una mirada que mata pues no le gusta que nadie se le acerque a su hermanita, aunque no con sanguínea lunami-chan como la llamaba (n.a traducción de lunami-chan: mi pequeña luna) era la niña de sus ojos, la quería mucho, no como un chico quiere a una chica sino como un hermano gemelo quiere a su otro gemelo; amor fraternal pues, lo único que quería era protegerla de todo pues habían crecido siempre juntos, también adoraba a su hermana Izayoi; era su gemela como no quererla, pero desde siempre Izayoi fue mucho más unida a Cris, ellos 2 siempre se habían gustado el uno al otro y ahora eran novios ( Iza y Cris) por lo tanto siempre estaban juntos desde su nacimiento los 4 habían sido inseparables, pues el destino se encargado de que los 4 nacieran el mismo año, mes y día, uno seguido del otro: Cris, Iza, Al y Sakura en ese orden, siempre juntos, inseparables.

Al volvió de la rama de pensamientos en la que se había perdido gracias al grito de cierto rubio escandaloso

Naruto: ¡PAYASO TU ABUELA! ¡AHORA VERAS!- preparándose para atacar al Taisho

Sakura: basta ni-chan, recuerda lo que dijo mama- dijo un poco más calmada- lo siento Naruto lo que pasa es que me asustaste

Naruto: he, lo lamento Sakura-chan n.n

Kaito: que pasa chicos- posando alado derecho de Sasuke- y porque tanta familiaridad con nuestra luni eh- con mirada de aléjate o sufre

Gaito: si porque tanto escándalo- del lado izquierdo de Sasuke- si, qué onda contigo rubio

Naruto: pues Sakura-chan va a dejar al teme para casarse con migo

Sasuke: ¡usurontankashi!*¬¬ *_maldito dobe quién diablos se cree que es para llamarla con tanta familiaridad y dar por sentado que va a dejarme*_

Al/ Kaito & Gaito: sobre nuestro tieso y putrefacto cadáver idiota *¬¬

Naruto: vaya son igual de encantadores que tú teme, se nota que son familia ¬¬

Shintaro: hey chicos dejen de discutir y empecemos el partido de vóley de nuevo ^ ^- mientras tanto los mayores se fueron a sentar bajo la sombra que les brindaba un sombrilla – Itachi, Suishi y emmm ¿Kira no? ¿También juegan?- gritaba hacia los adolescentes que iban a sentarse con los demás

Suishi: claro por qué no, esto se puede considerar vacaciones de todos nuestros deberes ¿no lo crees Itachi?

Itachi: hmp…

Suishi: vamos no seas amargado, mueve tu amargado trasero de Uchiha de la rama principal a la cancha^^ te divertirás jajajjaja si es que es posible ¬u¬

Itachi: -¬¬ - matando a Suishi con la mirada-….suspiro U.U- bien… vamos..

Kira: yo no voy, eso es para niños…

Lila: ¿Qué? ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder rubia hueca?

Kira: !como me llamaste! ¡Miedo yo JA ya quisieras! ¡Veras que te venceré uva mal masticada!- mandándose rayitos con los ojos

Un poco más lejos…

Noel: sorprendente Lil se ha controlado mucho O.O

Shuhei: lo se U.U pero… me pregunto… ¿Cuánto durara su paciencia antes de que de verdad mate a esa chica?

Noel: ni idea pero le tienes que dar crédito, si actuara como siempre… a la primera mala mirada de la rubia a nuestra Lil… esta ya la hubiera hecho más que polvo U.U

Renji: ni eso quedaría de la rubia se los aseguro; Lila tiene el temperamento de una Taisho

Noel: ¿juegas Renji?

Renji: no gracias, descansare un poco

Shuhei: humm ¿y tu Yumi?

Yumi: no gracias me quedare con Renji ^^ diviértanse, y no causen problemas

Shuhei/ Noel: no te prometemos nada ¬u¬- se miran el uno al otro

Con estas últimas palabras de Shinta-ni nos dirigimos a la cancha de vóley que habíamos improvisada que teníamos.

Detrás de Sakura, al y Naruto iban Sasuke Kaito y Gaito, estos 2 últimos flanqueando al primero, mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba en sus rostros; sin previo aviso ambos gemelos pasaron un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y con una mirada maligna emprendieron su propósito… asustar un poco a su recién conocido primo

Kaito & Gaito: así que… tú… eres el prometido de lun ¿no es así?

Sasuke: hmp… y eso que- indiferente

Kaito: mala respuesta…

Gaito: muy mala

Kaito & Gaito: aquí lo importante es que si le haces el mínimo daño a nuestra amiga no nos importara hacerte daño… Mucho daño- activando su línea sanguínea (n.a. sus ojos se tornan negros con una pupila de gato de color azul turquesa en medio: Sanguetsuhen) dejando petrificado a Sasuke, no solo por causa de los gemelos, sino también porque más delante del venia su queridísimo (nótese el sarcasmo) y recién conocido primo y lapa de su recién adquirida prometida; que al momento que recibió la grata advertencia de sus clones malvados el chico de ojos ambarinos volvió la vista para verlo también con una mirada que haría que Orochimaru pareciera las persona más cuerda y tierna del planeta, mirada que hizo que su sangre se helara y tragara grueso por unos segundos pues después de esto recompuso un mirada inmutable de siempre, mientras que los gemelos se adelantaban a la cancha de vóley

¿?: hola ^^- saludo como si nada cris

Sasuke: ¬¬

Cris: veo que ya conociste de primera mano a los peroos guardianes de mi hermanita

Sasuke: ¿perros guardianes? ¿No me vas a amenazar tú también?

Cris: sip, perros guardianes, porque esos 3 jamás dejan que nadie se le acerque a mi hermana nunca, a menos claro que sea un amigo nuestro y no busque nada con mi hermana; con respecto a lo otro… No, no lo voy a hacer con esos 3 ya tienes para rato ^^… no necesitas a alguien mas que intente matarte… pero si a alguien que te ayude a sobrevivir de ellos

Sasuke: ¿porque lo harás?

Cris: será divertido

Sasuke: hmp *_así que lo hace por diversión… este tipo es raro… pero los otros 3 son un peligro…lo mejor será estar alerta…*_

Cris: no hablas mucho ehh,-suspira- no le agradas-dijo de repente

Sasuke: ¿hmp?-*_ creo que es obvio que lo le agradó mucho mis primos… pero uso el singular…*_ no me digas¬¬ creo que eso es obvio por la mirada que me dieron

Cris: no me refiero a ellos… con el tiempo te aceptaran… no les gustan los extraños, por muy familia que sean…

Sasuke: entonces ¿Quién?

Cris: mi hermana, Sakura… no le agradas, pero no dice nada, asi es ella, jamas dice nada si algo la molesta de cierta manera… habla si le colman la paciencia… lo cual es fácil… pero cuando algo no le agrada o le molesta, nunca dice nada e ignora el problema- mira hacia el cielo

Sasuke: …-lo mira como pidiendo una explicación de lo que dice-

Cris: mmm- viendo el cielo- no le agrada que le impongan las cosas… y mucho menos esto del compromiso… se quedara callada al respecto, ni te tratara mal, jamás trata mal a nadie sin razón… duda que puedas soportar los intentos de asesinato de los chicos… pero… con el tiempo te aceptara ya lo veras solo hay que ser paciente… solo tiene que conocerte^^

Sasuke: así que… no le agrado *_vaya… así que esa niña no es como las demás… o solo aparenta desinterés… hmp para lo que me importa*_

Cris: tampoco le desagradas… solo… le vales madres jajjajajjajja

Sasuke: hmp…

Fueron interrumpidos por Shuhei que iba a organizar el partido

Shuhei: bien a formar los equipos… lun ¿vas a jugar? –Sakura se avía separado del grupo para ir hasta donde estaban las sombrillas –

Sakura: solo tomare un poco de agua antes ^^ onii-tan- Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a donde se encontraban los mayor para así uno poder tomar el tan preciado líquido y el otro poder dejar sus cosas y alistarse para el partido; pero ambos chocaron haciendo que del bolsillo de short que llevaba puesto Sakura, callera un pequeño instrumento medico *_un inhalador* _pensó Sasuke

Mikoto: perdón se te callo esto emmm ¿es tuyo?- levantando el inhalador de Sakura para devolvérselo

Sakura: ah sí gracias- tomando el artefacto- es mío

Mikoto: ¿Por qué lo usas? ¿Estas enferma?

Sakura: emm sí, tengo asma de nacimiento ^^

Sasuke: _*asma de nacimiento*_

Mikoto: y aun así vas a jugar, ¿no deberías tener cuidado?- preocupada-

Sakura: ummm no, no hay por qué preocuparse, o he tenido un ataque de asma desde los 6 años ^^- restándole importancia al asunto pues no le gustaba que la consideren débil- son las consecuencias del síndrome del gemelo oculto

Mikoto: ¿gemelo oculto?

Shuhei: es un síndrome bastante raro, pero llega a pasar; cuando una mujer no sabe que esta embarazada de gemelos y piensa que solo tendrá uno, ni siquiera los doctores lo detectan ya que él bebe es muy pequeño y se esconde debajo de su hermano que es más grande de lo normal o de normal tamaño, en este caso Cris era normal pero luna era mucho más pequeña por lo que nunca se dieron cuenta de ella sino hasta el momento del parto de mi tía Nadeshko, que fue cunado nació lun; era muy pequeña, mucho más de lo normal y sus pulmones no estaban totalmente desarrollados cuando nació por lo tanto ahora tiene asma, por su condición física es realmente muy buen y no ha tenido un ataque desde hace ya varios años; la razón por la que lleva el inhalador consigo es porque le obligamos a hacerlo, por precaución y cuando ella lo olvida nosotros ya estamos preparados con uno- sacando un inhalados de su maleta-

Mikoto: la cuidan mucho

Noel: es como nuestra hermana claro que la cuidamos

Sakura si bueno empecemos ya el partido, onii-tan forma los equipos

Jejejjeje hasta aquí lo dejare jejejej el próximo capi se llama el "partido intentos de homicidio" jajajja espero les guste el capi y me disculpen por la tardanza

Saludos luniitaturkesa les deseo unos sexys vampiros para este año nuevo

PD: gracias por los comentarios ^^


	9. el partido intentos de omisidio

Capítulo 9

Autor: luniitaturkesa

Título: compromiso para 4

Advertencias: contiene mucho OC (personajes originales), OCC (cambio de personalidad en algunos casos) y tal vez incluya un poco de Crossover y si al caso una que otra mala palabra ^^.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero si la historia. Y ojala también el gran Masashi Kishimoto considere regalarme a Sasuke *.* jejeejejjeje

*_pensamientos*_

_Flash back_

Personaje: -dialogo-

- cambio de escena-

Capítulo 9: el partido intentos de homicidio

En el capítulo anterior…

_Mikoto: ¿gemelo oculto?_

_Shuhei: es un síndrome bastante raro, pero llega a pasar; cuando una mujer no sabe que está embarazada de gemelos y piensa que solo tendrá uno, ni siquiera los doctores lo detectan ya que él bebe es muy pequeño y se esconde debajo de su hermano que es más grande de lo normal o de normal tamaño, en este caso Cris era normal pero luna era mucho más pequeña por lo que nunca se dieron cuenta de ella sino hasta el momento del parto de mi tía Nadeshko, que fue cuando nació lun; era muy pequeña, mucho más de lo normal y sus pulmones no estaban totalmente desarrollados cuando nació por lo tanto ahora tiene asma, por su condición física es realmente muy buen y no ha tenido un ataque desde hace ya varios años; la razón por la que lleva el inhalador consigo es porque le obligamos a hacerlo, por precaución y cuando ella lo olvida nosotros ya estamos preparados con uno- sacando un inhalados de su maleta-_

_Mikoto: la cuidan mucho _

_Noel: es como nuestra hermana claro que la cuidamos _

_Sakura si bueno empecemos ya el partido, onii-tan forma los equipos_

Capítulo 9: el partido intentos de homicidio

Shuhei: bien los equipos quedas de esta forma:

-Sakura, al, lila Kaito Noel y yo en el primer equipo -Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Suishi, Kira, Gaito en el segundo equipo vale. Los demás entraran en los cambios. *_ Esto estará bueno… espero nadie salga herido… naaaa si lo espero jajajaja* - _quien saca primero – tomando el balón del suelo-

Itachi: yo lo hare-

Shuhei: bien a sus puestos… que inicie el partido…- lanzando el balón por debajo de la red a las manos de Itachi- ya saben las reglas del juego ¿verdad?

Suishi: si las sabemos ^^

-El juego da inicio, Itachi va a la zona de saque para iniciar lo que será un "amistoso" partido; el balón sale disparado hacia la posición de Shuhei y este lo recibe con mucha facilidad para pasarlo del otro lado de la red, donde es interceptado por Sasuke

Sasuke:_* esto va a ser pan comido JA!-_ mira a Sakura que está muy tranquila frente a él (del otro lado de la red) viendo las nubes pasar _* pero que está haciendo ni siquiera está en posición para recibir … es débil… le enseñare a como se debe hacer las cosas, así aprenderá*_– que, esto es muy difícil para ti – sonrisa de medio lado- si no puedes deberías salirte… te podrías lastimar …- recibiendo el balón y rematándolo con claras intenciones de darle un golpe con este a Sakura, para que tomara enserió el juego-

Sakura voltea verlo y le sonríe mientras salta para picar el valón justo en la cara de Sasuke pero este logra esquivarlo muy apenas; el valón cayó al suelo haciendo que una gran cantidad de arena se levantara con el impacto contra el suelo - que, esto es muy difícil para ti – sonrisa de medio altanera - si no puedes deberías salirte… te podrías lastimar…- lo mira cara de niña buena – por cierto eso fue punto.

Sasuke:*_pero qué diablos fue eso… el balón vino tan rápido k muy apenas lo pude esquivar… y esa fuerza fue increíble…*_

Naruto: JAJAJJJAJA TEME POR POCO Y SAKURA-CHAN TE CORTA LA CABEZA CON EL BALON JAJAJAJAJJAJ

Sasuke: ¬¬

Por detrás de Sasuke y sin que nadie se dé cuenta llega cris

Cris: oye un consejo… no la subestimes… o créeme que terminaras en un hospital – le decía a Sasuke mientras este levantaba una ceja con escepticismo- bueno como mínimo terminaras con varias lesiones

Acercándose a la red de vóley

Kaito: ¡JA! sorprendido primo -mientras le daba una mirada amenazante- apuesto que creíste que ella era débil… pues más vale que te vayas enterando ella es la prodigio del clan

Gaito: en realidad de ambos clanes pues nos ha superado a todos de nuestra generación, y lo que acabas de ver solo es una pequeña demostración de lo que será el resto del partido… así que. ¬u¬ cuidado –dijo Kaito que había llegado de detrás de su gemelo-

Después de la pequeña charla de los chicos o más bien de las advertencias sobre subestimar a su querida hermanita adoptiva como ellos la habían llamado) o a uno de ellos; el partido se puedo realmente peligroso por lo menos para 3 de ellos: Sasuke, Naruto y Kira. Sasuke era atacado por el balón lanzado por los gemelos, al y Sakura quien se había ofendido y le demostraría que no era para nada débil, dejando como prueba de ello varios golpes en los hombros, brazos y uno que otro raspón sobre el chico; y claro varios cráteres en el suelo ese lado de la cancha parecía campo minado u.u

Naruto por otra parte era cruelmente golpeado en la cabeza por el balón y Sasuke que en sus intentos de esquivar el objeto asesino, usaba como escudo al pobre chico rubio y Kira… bueno Kira era atacada por lila de una forma tan exacta que nadie sabía cuándo era que la rubia fastidiosa recibía los golpes dejando como evidencia en la rubia la cara en forma de pizza que llevaba después de tantos golpes que recibía de la peli-lila

-Después del partido-

Naruto: TT-TT nooo es justo!

Sakura: te ganamos Naruto! -celebrando su victoria dando saltitos de aquí a ya  
>al : -sonríe de medio lado- los perdedores siempre son perdedores<p>

Naruto: nooooo! TToTT

Kira: -aura deprimente- también perdí

cris : les pasa por acelerados, debieron de tomarse el juego con más calma

Kira: no te metas!

Cris: rubia tonta!

Kira: hippioso afeminado!

Cris: Ò.Ó como me llamaste! Rubia oxigenada!

Kira: acaso eres sordo!  
>Itachi: ya cállense chicos<p>

Cris/Kira: -ambos se miran entre si- HMP! -se dan vuelta cruzándose de brazos-

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Naruto: mi flor de cerezo he perdido! TToTT –la abraza fuerte y llora estilo anime-

Kaito: Ò.Ó suéltala!

Sakura: jejejejeje –ríe nerviosa- tranquilo lee, solo es un juego

Todos: U¬¬

Sasuke: -aura asesina- *_nadie la toca solo yo puede hacerlo, pero que estoy diciendo ella no es nada mío… inner: si nada tuto¬¬ solo tu prometida, a la que acabas de conocer hace un par de horas. Sasuke: cierra el pico _#¬¬ _inner: celoso mi estimado yo? ¬u¬ . Sasuke: HMP!_* #¬¬

Se acera a Naruto y lo golpea en la cabeza con el puño lleno de chacra estampándolo de esta manera al suelo.

Todos: O.O –soqueados- *esos fueron… ¿celos?*

Naruto: QUE TE PASA TEMME! –sobándose la cabeza-

Sasuke: hmp #¬¬

Gaito: hasta que haces algo bueno… –sonríe de medio lado-

Sasuke: hmp –sonríe de medio lado- dobe

Naruto: QUE DIJISTE TEME!

Sasuke: do-be, ¿o lo deletreo?

Naruto: eres un! –lo golpean-

lila: ya cállense fastidian! Ò.Ó –cara que asusta-

Naruto: ¿y porque me golpean a mí no más? –Lagrimas estilo anime-

Lila: porque me da la gana por eso!

Itachi: algo le pasa a Sasuke, el no actúa de esa forma nunca

Suishi: y los demás, no se dan cuenta ¬¬ - viendo a sus tíos que platicaban animadamente sin prestar atención a la guerra que se desataba en la cancha de volibol improvisada 

Renji: será mejor que recojan sus cosas para irnos a casa, ya está oscureciendo y mañana empezaremos a entrenar nuevamente, además tenemos visitas- refiriéndose a los Uchiha y demás¬¬- y tenemos que ver cómo nos acodaremos para dormir.

Hasta aquí chicos jejejjeje lamento mucho la demora jajaja es que no traía inspiración para continuarlo espero no se enojen con migo u.u

Quiero agradecerle a cary0605 que me ha apoyado con este fic, muchas gracias ^^

Espero les allá gustado el capi sin nada más que decir

Sayooo luniitaturksa


End file.
